Obsessed
by HannyCullen
Summary: When Bella meets Edward, she instantly falls in love. But when he ends it, she cant accept the fact that he's no longer hers. she is going to hav him whether he likes it or not. will Edward be able to escape..?


I woke up to the sound of people yelling outside my apartment. Shit, it's 7:30 already! I get up, grab my clothes and head to the bathroom. As I shower, I think about how I am going to make it through the day. I am 17 years old and living with my older brother, who is never home. He was probably out getting stoned last night, and won't be back until later. I am the responsible one of the family, and that is not a good position to be in. I work 2 jobs in addition to school, which I am almost failing. I mean, between waitressing and selling perfume at the mall on the weekends, who has time for homework?This is all because when I was 15, my parents died and my drug addict brother got custody of me. I mean Alex is a great guy, when he's not wasted or stoned, but that is rare. It is 3rd quarter already, and my teachers have been bugging me about getting my grades up so I can get into college. And to that, I laughed. College?! Me?! Not going to happen. Ha what are they thinking? I get to school late, and get a detention from Mr. FuckingAssHole. I don't even bother remembering his name. Not like I pay any attention to what he's teaching. Doesn't even matter any more. I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to be a waitress living off tips for the rest of my life. I make it through 3 more class periods and then it's time for lunch. "Hey Bella. I had a lot of fun last week. I'm getting paid again Friday. Maybe we can do it again this weekend?" Mike said, trying to be sexy, but ending up sounding like an idiot. Did I mention I've been having sex for money?

I know it's not right.. but as long as I'm getting paid, i'm fine with it. except for afterwards I always feel dirty and hate myself... but I need the money. I make it through the rest of the day and take the bus home. Once I get there I quickly change into my waitressing outfit and head to work. I walk up to a table I take their order, and ohmygod the most gorgeous man i've ever seen is sitting with a very muscular man and a small, short haired girl. They are all beautiful, but the bronze haired boy really caught my eye.  
"Uhm, hello?" says the muscular guy.  
" Oh, uhm I'm Bella and I'll be your server. What can I get you?" I couldn't help staring at the bronze-haired boy as I stumbled over my words. Damn Bella get it together!  
I took their orders and headed back to the kitchen.  
"Jessica, look at the table by the window... are they new in town?" I asked her.  
"Yeah, those are the Cullens. The girl is Alice, the muscular guy is Emmett, and the tall one is Edward." Just then, the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and a gorgeous blond-haired man walk over and join them. "And that's Rosalee and Jasper."  
"Where are they from?" "I heard they moved here from Alaska," she said.  
"Well lucky for us, we have some new boy toys... come on Jess let's go talk to them," I said grabbing her hand.  
"Bella they are all together... like they are not available.."  
"Oh, but what about Edward? Has his girlfriend just not shown up yet?" I asked.  
"No, Edward just doesn't date."  
Well let's see about that. I grab their drinks and head over. "Here you go." I look directly at Edward and batted my eyelashes. "Thank you Bella," he says in his amazingly sexy voice. Oh, how I would like to hear him screaming my name.  
"You're very welcome....?"  
"Edward."  
"Edward, let's go out sometime. Would you like my phone number?" I say as flirty as I can, while being straightforward. Guys love independent women. So I try I turn it up when I'm around a hot guy. And Edward definatelty is an amazingly hot guy.  
"Sure," he says as he looks right into my eyes and all sexy sounding says, "You look like you could use a night out. Why don't we go out to eat tomorrow. I found this great seafood place, with a veiw of the ocean. it's just unbeleiveable."  
"Sounds great," I say as I hand him my number. "Call me." 


End file.
